


Dream SMP drabbles, one shots and headcannons

by SugarSweetTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetTea/pseuds/SugarSweetTea
Summary: Hello!This is a drabble, one shot and headcannon book for the Dream SMP
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!   
Most of you probably know me by now because of my other work (which you guys should totally go check out by the way). 

And I’m here to share my random thoughts with y’all! This is just my opinion and I’m just having fun with this. I’m not taking any requests for the one shots, it might chance but not for the moment.   
If you do have any agere related ideas, I have a one shot book dedicated to it that you can leave a comment on if you’d like. 

Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Headcannon Tommy #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy headcannon #1

When Tommy came out as trans, the first person he told was Wilbur then Tubbo. Wilbur was very supportive of him while Tubbo came out to Tommy as non-binary. They’re still best friends and they both like to think that their friendship grew closer that day. And anyone who would ever even try to disrespect either of them, they would have to deal with Wilbur. And nobody wants that.


	3. Sapnap headcannon #1

Sapnap is a blaze hybrid who was abandon in the nether and one day when Bad was searching the nether he came upon a small baby crying in the nether. Immediately he was shocked and confused but set out to find the source. That’s when he met Sapnap. He looked around to see if there was anyone but there was nothing. Carefully picking up the child, he brought him back home with him, adopting him as his child. You can imagine the shock that Skeppy had when Bad came home with a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very common headcannon that I’m certain many people have


	4. BBH headcannon #1

Every weekend on Saturday morning Bad would wake up Skeppy and Sapnap early to make muffins. They hate waking up early but love the quality time they all get to spend together.


	5. Sapnap headcannon #2

Sapnap’s first word was ‘dada’ and it was directed towards Bad. Bad cried from happiness. It was a great day for him. Skeppy was a little jealous but soon got over it when Sapnap looked at him and called him ‘papa’. He would never admit to crying over it.


	6. Jschlatt headcannon #1

When Jschlatt slips into his headspace he only really trusts Quackity and Tubbo. They watch him when he’s little and sometimes when they can tell he’s overworked or overwhelmed they try to coax him into being little. He rarely goes out in public like that, and he tends to be quite clingy to them. Not that they’re complaining. Tubbo likes being able to watch over him and play stuff with him while Quackity likes the fact that he’s found healthier habits to deal with stress and that he’s opening up more with them. Whenever they are out in public, he’s really shy and won’t really leave their sides.


	7. Jschlatt headcannon #2

Schlatt has a stuffed sheep that Eret made him. (He wanted a sheep, yes I know he’s a ram). He’s one of the few people who knows that he’s little but still incredibly shy around them. Eret thought it was really cute and has offered many times if they could make Schlatt more stuff for him. Now almost all of his little clothes are specially made by Eret.


	8. Quackity headcannon/drabble #1

The first time Quackity saw little Schlatt, he didn’t know what to do.   
He didn’t know how to feel or if he should feel anything at all.   
It was very weird at first though, one of the most powerful men he knew was crying, freely, in front of him. 

He wanted to help, but wasn’t sure how. That was until he raised his arms and Quackity was quick to pick up that he wanted to be picked up.   
So he did.  
Schlatt calmed down almost instantly and kept his face buried into his chest. They sat down and Quackity was again, really confused, but he held him anyways.   
Soon enough they both fell asleep. 

The next morning when they woke up Schlatt was quite embarrassed and kept trying to lie his way out of it. Quackity saw through all of them.   
Schlatt sighed and finally told him the truth.   
Quackity finally understood why he was acting so different last night. But he fully supported him and saw it as a great way for him to relieve stress.   
He told him that the next time he felt small he could come to him.   
Schlatt blushed and scoffed but thanked him for doing that, and that he’s keeping him to his word.


	9. Sapnap headcannon #3

Since they’re living together Sapnap has been pushing down his regression so Dream doesn’t find out about it. Sadly, this doesn’t work and only results in him breaking down in front of him crying from too much stress. Dream then had to find his little gear and piece together what it meant. When he understood he was very chill and accepting about him and ever since that day he’s been his cg.


	10. Dream Team Drabble

It’s not often but it’s happened when all three of them regressed together. George is usually the oldest at around 4, Dream is 3 and then Sapnap is usually the youngest at 2.   
When all three of them are little there’s not much they can do so they walk around the server a bit.   
When they ran into Tubbo and Tommy, the teens were very confused until they realized what was going on and watched them for a bit.   
They never knew they could get attached to them like that.


	11. Dream headcannon #1

When Tommy and Dream we’re stuck in prison, Dream ended up regressing for whatever reason and crying while Tommy is trying to figure out what happened until he realized that he’s a little.   
Dream is still crying when Tommy goes over to him to try and calm him down. He feels bad for the little since he knows it’s not his fault, it’s his big selves fault.   
Tommy sits in the ground and has Dream in front of him and wraps his arms around him because even though big Dream caused him so much trauma, little Dream didn’t do anything and Tommy would feel bad if he left a little to cry.


	12. Jschlatt headcannon #3

This was a comment from b3rryfr0gz, and I just really liked it and really wanted to add it.

Schlatt having a chewing stim because rams tend to just sit and chew on nothing. 

I love this idea so much, lol. 

I’m gonna be taking headcannon requests or ideas. So! Feel free to comment headcannons and I will love to add them to the book! 

And if you haven’t already, I recommend checking out my other Dream SMP books! I have two that I try to update weekly and one is a one-shot book, so feel free to comment on them! A request or just to say what you thought! I love hearing what you guys have to say!


End file.
